The Little Things
by clockwatching
Summary: 100-word drabbles. A wonderful little challenge: Get a dictionary, flip to a random page, and point to a word without looking. Voila! You have a prompt! Inside: Johanna makes a kill, Haymitch gives up, Annie longs for Finnick, Brutus helps his sister, Foxface yearns to escape, and more.
1. Chop

_-A wonderful little challenge: Get a dictionary, flip to a random page, and point to a word without looking. Voila! You have a prompt!-_

_I think I'll start out doing 30, but if this gets popular I'll add some more. Review, pretty please?_

_**Chop: v- to sever with a sharp tool**_

Tremble in fear before me. Don't you see? This is a game about killing. Kill or be killed. Approach with strategy. I see your strategy didn't work, did it? No.

You were cute, running around like you had a plan. It was sweet; you thought you could best me. But you can't, because in this game no one beats me.

Johanna, the weakling. Johanna, the crybaby. Bet you wish you'd been a bit kinder. It doesn't matter; in the end you'd be the same. A bug crushed underfoot.

See my silver knife? Chop; there goes your beloved head. Sweet dreams.


	2. Oath

_-A wonderful little challenge: Get a dictionary, flip to a random page, and point to a word without looking. Voila! You have a prompt!-_

_I think I'll start out doing 30, but if this gets popular I'll add some more. Review, pretty please? If you'd like to request a pairing/character then review or PM me and I'll try to make it work :)_

_**Oath: n- a formal declaration or promise to fulfill a pledge**_

Two minutes, and the boy had a knife stuck in his chest. Two hours, and the girl was coughing up blood. Two deaths, one day, zero more chances. It was time to give up.

Haymitch had lasted five years mentoring with hope. He hoped one more would make it back. He hoped he wouldn't be alone. Hell, he'd hoped for luck, because no one from this district was winning anytime soon. But he had hoped, and he had failed.

He gave a silent oath to never hope again. And he would have kept it, too, but hope slowly crept back.


	3. Enlighten

_-A wonderful little challenge: Get a dictionary, flip to a random page, and point to a word without looking. Voila! You have a prompt!-_

_I think I'll start out doing 30, but if this gets popular I'll add some more. Review, pretty please? If you'd like to request a pairing/character then review or PM and I'll try to make it work :) Here's Finnick/Annie like _pr1ncess1_ asked._

_**Enlighten: v- to give knowledge or wisdom**_

The sun dipped below the horizon, and sank into the sea. The orange hue in the sky was the only reminder that the sun was still there. That it would come back tomorrow. That the cycle wouldn't end, ever. It couldn't. It shouldn't. Will it?

Finnick once told me he'd always come back to me with the sun. But when the sun comes back tomorrow, Finnick will still be gone.

He always said impossible things like that. He'd enlighten me with silly phrases followed by sweet little kisses. But he was gone without even an orange hue as a guarantee.


	4. Ornament

_-A wonderful little challenge: Get a dictionary, flip to a random page, and point to a word without looking. Voila! You have a prompt!-_

_I think I'll start out doing 30, but if this gets popular I'll add some more. Review, pretty please? If you'd like to request a pairing/character then review or PM and I'll try to make it work :) Estoma, here's Brutus like you asked._

_**Ornament: n- decoration added to embellish something**_

It was chaos of red, the color that reminded him of the oozing blood trailing from _her_ eyes like tears. _She_ was stunning, but still a threat to be removed. So he removed _her_.

She was standing in front of him. A different she: his sister. She had begged his prep team to fix her hair, and they had done it up with elaborate braids and many ribbons. Do you like it, Brutus? That was her question. He removed the excessive ornaments from her hair, leaving her with one bow keeping it all together. She was stunning, just like _her_.


	5. Tight

_-A wonderful little challenge: Get a dictionary, flip to a random page, and point to a word without looking. Voila! You have a prompt!-_

_I think I'll start out doing 30, but if this gets popular I'll add some more. Review, pretty please? If you'd like to request a pairing/character then review or PM and I'll try to make it work :) Here's Foxface for TikTakJabberJay._

_**Tight: adj- firmly or closely fixed in place**_

I squirmed in the corset as soon as the strings were laced tight. For a few minutes, I struggled to breathe again. You'll get used to it, my stylist had informed me.

In the mirror, I glanced at the girl in the horrid gown. Beneath the patterned corset was an ankle length skirt, and even though it was loose, I felt confined. Both were in an emerald color, which I was told would look well with my fiery hair. But I didn't want to look good; I wanted to run and hide and escape.

But you can't escape the Games.

_**(Foxface)**_


	6. Race

_-A wonderful little challenge: Get a dictionary, flip to a random page, and point to a word without looking. Voila! You have a prompt!-_

_I think I'll start out doing 30, but if this gets popular I'll add some more. Review, pretty please? If you'd like to request a pairing/character then review or PM and I'll try to make it work :) All right, here's Mags for Estoma._

_**Race: v- to compete in a contest of speed**_

Hey, Mags, I'll race you! That was one of the last things my friend said to me. We were running to the reaping, trying to do anything to keep our minds off the inevitable, and it almost worked. But then I was reaped.

Before me was the Cornucopia. The sun danced over the golden horn, bouncing light into everyone's eyes. I chose to look at my feet instead, and that's where my eyes lay when I sprinted to the Cornucopia. The Games really are just a giant race, anyways. A race for life. A race I can't afford to lose.


	7. Apologize

_-A wonderful little challenge: Get a dictionary, flip to a random page, and point to a word without looking. Voila! You have a prompt!-_

_**Sorry I didn't update sooner! **__I think I'll start out doing 30, but if this gets popular I'll add some more. Review, pretty please? If you'd like to request a pairing/character then review or PM and I'll try to make it work :)_

_**Apologize: v- express regret for something one has done  
**_

The Head Gamemaker was used to all sorts of strange things in the arena. He knew the things to avoid, the things not to do, and when the exact moment was to intervene. What he was not prepared for, however, were the two love-struck teenagers determined to go home together, or not at all.

Seneca Crane's decision cost him his life. Oops. He looks at the bowl of nightlock berries; too small and innocent for power over life. _Sorry to disappoint you, President Snow, _he apologizes. But the only thing he's sorry for is mixing his life into the Games.


	8. Nausea

_-A wonderful little challenge: Get a dictionary, flip to a random page, and point to a word without looking. Voila! You have a prompt!-_

_**I fail at updating. **__I think I'll start out doing 30, but if this gets popular I'll add some more. Review, pretty please? If you'd like to request a pairing/character then review or PM and I'll try to make it work :)_

_**nausea: n- a stomach disturbance**_

Cashmere can't stand this much longer. When she volunteered, it seemed like such an easy thing to do. Go into the Games, fight to the top, and come out as victor. One, two, three steps. Just like that.

But looking at the corpse in front of her, she isn't sure she can do this. His limbs are twisted unnaturally, and his head has snapped back. His fall was fatal, she would know, she pushed him off the ledge. But it's sickening, and the wave of nausea knocks her to her knees. And then she's vomiting onto the ground before her.


End file.
